peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 February 1996 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-02-10 ; Comments *The first minute of this show is missing from the recording. *''"I hate the application of the word 'market' to music, although I know it's not uncommon to say the least."'' Sessions *None Tracklisting *Kenickie: 'Come Out 2Nite (7"-Skillex)' (Fierce Panda) *Pure Morning: 'Scum (7")' (Radar) *Psykis: 'Pretend (12")' (Dee Jay Recordings) *Fall: 'Container Drivers (CD-The Legendary Chaos Tape)' (Scout / Rough Trade) *Stereolab: 'Slow Fast Hazel (CD-Emperor Tomato Ketchup)' (Duophonic) *Bush Chemists: 'Firing Dub (CD-Light Up Your Spliff)' (Conscious Sounds) *Here: 'Nothing To Say (CD-Sikusaq - John Peel Session)' (Alison) Taken from their one and only session, recorded 1993-11-09. :(JP: 'My thanks incidentally to everybody who voted for these programmes in the recent poll in Spex magazine. It's always really nice because most of the other DJs that get in there are kind of proper DJs in the sense that they're kind of dancefloor men. Some of the others must be radio people as well, but not a great number of them. It's one of those things which cheers me up when it happens, so as I say, thank you very much for that.') *Plover: 'What's The Band Like (CD-To The South)' (Brinkman) *Dreadzone: 'The Warning (CD-360°)' (Creation) *Done Lying Down: 'The Undertoad (CD-Kontrapunkt)' (Immaterial) *Bob Florence Big Band: 'Green Eyes (Compilation CD-Shaken Not Stirred)' (Rykodisc) *Witchcraft: 'Magic Frequencies (12"-Magic Frequencies E.P.)' (Matsuri Productions) *Snuff: 'Cricklewood (CD-Demamussabebonk)' (Deceptive) *''(news - edited out)'' *Teen Angels: 'Sell Out (LP-Daddy)' (Sub Pop) :(JP: 'Did you see Liverpool and Aston Villa? You may not have seen that actually, obviously it was some weeks ago now, but a more important game I think really than the 5-0 beating of Leeds, enjoyable though that was, unless of course you're a Leeds supporter, but I though that the game against Aston Villa was an indication that this is a team to be reckoned with...still could win the title.') *Congos: 'La La Bam-Bam (2xLP-Heart Of The Congos)' (Blood & Fire) *Clint Eastwood: 'I Talk To The Trees (split 7" with Lee Marvin)' (Paramount) Predictably, Peel plays the barest minimum of this as a result of a dispute with Denis the engineer over the version John recalls. He is thinking of the Goons' "I talk to the trees, that's why they put me away," as sung by Spike Milligan. *Number One Cup: 'Strange & Silent Staircase (LP-Possum Trot Plan)' (Flydaddy) *Les Paul: 'The Man On The Flying Trapeze (LP-The New Sound)' (Capitol) *O-Matic: 'Teenage Makeout King (LP-Dog Days)' (Grass) *Infinity Project: 'Oscillator (Compilation CD-Yellow)' (TIP) *Man Or Astro-Man?: 'Maximum Radiation Level (7"-Deluxe Men In Space)' (One Louder) *Lounge Lizard: 'Flowers' *Mikey Mystic: 'Burial Dub (Compilation LP-Foundation Of Roots In Dub Vol. One)' (Roots) *Charles McCullough: 'You're Not Too Young (Compilation CD-Dootone Doo Wop Vol.1)' (Ace) *Smart Went Crazy: 'Spy Vs. Spy (CD-Now We're Even)' (Dischord) *Would Be's: 'I'm Hardly Ever Wrong (7")' (Decoy) *Pillow: 'Lovely It Is (7")' *Suburban Delay: 'Re-Generator (12")' (Jolly Roger Lite) File ;Name *Peel Show 1996-02-10 (BFBS) ;Length *01:52:41 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes Category:Available online